The invention relates to a fastening device of the type described in the preamble of claim 1.
In a conventional fastening device of this type (German Utility Model No. 78 07 135), a protecting cap is pivotably or removably secured to the clamping claw and is connectable with the clamping claw by the locking bolt of a lock secured to the protecting cap to the extent that, in the locking position of the lock, the locking bolt extends into a slot of the clamping claw so that, without actuating the lock, the protecting cap cannot be detached any more. In this manner, the tensioning screw which biases the clamping claw against the roof gutter and against the supporting foot is not accessible any more, i.e., the supporting foot can be secured to the roof gutter of an automative vehicle in a theftproof manner.
A drawback of this conventional construction is that, in order to allow for actuation of the tensioning screw, the protecting cap must be detached and then constitutes a part which is separated from the clamping claw and must be applied again subsequent to securing of the supporting bracket on the roof gutter. This is not only cumbersome but there also exists the possibility of the protecting cap becoming lost if it is not attached to the clamping claw when the supporting bracket is removed.